Untitled
by I'm.In.The.Buisness.Of.MISERY
Summary: Sam/Jack Slash. Fluff. Don't like, don't read.


Sam watched Jack out of the corner of his eye. It had been a long day for all of the 12th years that were graduating today and all Sam wanted to do was go home and sleep. Jack caught Sam looking at him and grinned before brushing away some girls that seemed to be flirting with him and walked to Sam and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo," Jack smirked, ruffling Sam's hair with his hand.

"Ugh, don't call me kiddo" Sam snorted and fixed his hair.

Jack rolled his eyes; Sam was as obsessive of his hair as his father was. Luckily Sam hadn't taken completely after his father. He was shorter than Jack by an inch or two but he was still quite muscular with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. But Jack's favourite thing about Sam was Sam's smile, whenever Sam gave Jack his cheeky, lopsided grin it would send shivers down his spine.

Sam yawned, trying to give Jack the hint to take him home so he could finally have a good night's sleep now that his high school life was finally over. Sure, it hadn't been too bad. He had good friends, good grades and he was never unpopular or bullied although he wasn't sure why. He was openly gay. When he came out he was sure it would kill his reputation in high school but it did quite the opposite. His old friends stuck by him, all the girls wanted him to be their "gay best friend" and most of the guys hung out with him since he close friends with a lot of the girls.

He hadn't really wanted to tell anyone he was gay so when his "boyfriend" at the time had taken pictures of them kissing then put them on Facebook, laughing and mocking Sam, saying he'd tricked him into the kiss, he had been heartbroken and ashamed. Sam hadn't trusted another guy since. Sure he had hooked up with some drunken guys at parties but he didn't want to let any guy get too close to him. Except for Jack.

Jack was Sam's best friend. Even though there was three years between them in age they were as close as brothers. Jack had always been there for Sam, especially after the Facebook scandal. He had actually broken the jaw of the jerk that broke Sam's heart. Luckily he wasn't charged because there were no witnesses or proof that it was him. Sam had always felt a little bit more than friendship towards Jack but he knew Jack wouldn't return those feelings. Jack was as straight as they come, with a new girl going home with him every night.

Jack finally got the hint that Sam was ready to go home so they said goodbye to all their friends and hopped into Jack's car.

"What? None of those high school girls are good enough for you Jack?" Sam teased as Jack started the engine. Jack didn't even crack a smile.

" Why do you assume I'm such a whore Sammy? I've only ever slept with one girl before and we were dating for a year. I know you've seen me go home with girls, but that's the thing.. I take them to THEIR homes. They are so wasted I don't want to leave them at the club to let guys take advantage of them." Jack said, trying to calm himself. He wasn't mad at Sam, he just didn't like that Sam thought he was such a slut.

Sam swallowed and mumbled 'sorry', feeling ashamed of himself. He hated pissing of Jack, it never ended well for him. Jack watched him blush out of the corner of his eye. Gosh he loved that blush, and the way Sam's bottom lip pouted out when he was embarrassed. Jack had spent the last year trying to figure out his sexuality. He had been sure he was straight. When Sam was in ninth grade and had told Jack he had a little crush on him Jack had never once imagined being with a guy. But over the years things had changed. There were some guys, not many, that would occasionally turn Jack's head. It bothered Jack that every guy that he found himself attracted to resembled Sam in some way. Jack finally accepted that he was Bisexual. He didn't mind, he wasn't ashamed of himself or anything, he was only worried that if he told Sam about it Sam might think that they could be together and Jack didn't know how he felt about a relationship with his best friend.

Sam noticed Jack deep in thought. He could tell something was bugging his best friend. Jack always chewed on his bottom lip when he was worried about something.

"Jack?" Sam questioned, looking worriedly at the older boy, "everything ok? You're biting your lip.."

Jack sighed and pulled over into a parking bay at a playground. They sat in silence for a while, a million thoughts rushing threw Sam's head. Was Jack dying? Moving? _Engaged? _Finally Jack spoke.

"I'm Bi dude," Jack said, not looking his friend in the eye.

Sam stared at him for a second before giggling quietly. Jack stared at Sam and raised his eyebrow, slightly hurt by Sam's reaction.

Sam smiled warmly at him, "sorry dude, but I thought you were gunna tell me you were dying or something, you had me really worried!"

Jack chuckled at his best friend, he had always been the one to over think things, whereas Jack seemed to rush into things without thinking at all. They balanced each other out perfectly.

Jack breathed deeply before turning to Sam, "look Sammy, this doesn't mean.. you and me.. you know.. will ever.." He couldn't seem to form a proper sentence. He saw hurt flicker through Sam's eyes before Sam nodded his head and smiled.

"I know, you've always been more of a ladies' man anyway Jacky," Sam said, winking. Sure he was hurt but he had long ago accepted the fact that him and Jack would ever be together. Although he had never factored in that Jack would ever be Bi.

Jack could tell Sam was hiding his hurt, they had been friends ever since Sam could talk. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. So why shouldn't they be together? Jack thought as he watched a couple walk through the park, holding hands and smiling at each other every minute or two. Jack wanted what they had, he wanted someone to hold hands with and laugh with. And he realised, he wanted that person to be Sam.

"Umm, Jack? Are we going home anytime soon?" Sam questioned once he was sure that his voice wouldn't give away any hint of emotion.

Jack turned to him and looked into his eyes before leaning across the seat until their faces were inches apart. "If this feels wrong, we'll still be best friends and nothing will change that. I promise." Jack whispered before pressing their lips together. Jack had never kissed a guy before but kissing Sam felt.. _perfect. _Jack smiled as Sam moaned a little into the kiss and brushed his tongue along Jack's lip. Jack pulled back and heard Sam groan at the loss of contact.

"Haven't been kissed in a while Sammy?" Jack smirked, making the younger man blush and shake his head.

"It's actually been over a year," Sam mumbled nervously, looking at Jack. "But what about _our_ kiss? Did it feel wrong?"

Jack's face, that was still only a couple of inches away from Sam's, didn't give away any emotion. Sam started to worry, maybe Jack had realised he had just made a huge mistake. All of his thoughts were shot out of his mind when Jack crashed their lips back together, attacking his mouth hungrily and slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth. Jack let out a groan as Sam's hand rested on his hip before breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Sam grinned, that cheeky lopsided grin that made Jack's cock twitch, and ran his fingertips down Jack's cheek.

"C'mon Jacky, I thought we were going back to your apartment to play video games, not make out on the side of a road," Sam said, skin still flushed from the passionate kiss.

"Well, how about we compromise; we'll go back to my place and make out?" Jack chuckled and Sam's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"But," Jack said "Before we go, I have to ask you one question."

Worry washed through Sam but he nodded, waiting for Jack to speak.

"Sammy, will you be my boyfriend?" Jack asked, grinning shyly at Sam as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yesyesyes!" Sam said, bouncing excitedly on his seat before slipping his hand behind Jack's head and placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Jack was his boyfriend. That sentence made him tingle all over.

Jack couldn't help laughing at Sam's child like reaction. He was so damn cute.

"Okay, let's go then," Jack said as he started his car.

...

Once they got to Jack's place Jack led Sam to his bedroom, holding his hand the whole way which made Sam blush and giggle. When they finally reached Jack's room Jack kicked the door shut and pressed Sam against the door. He looked into the younger mans eyes then pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss. It started out slow but soon Sam had his hands on jack's hips, trying desperately to pull him closer. Jack dropped his mouth to Sam's neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin which made Sam moan loudly into Jack's ear. Jack laughed softly and ran his fingertips down Sam's sides. Once he reached the hem of Sam's shirt he pulled it up and over his head in one swift move.

Everything was a blur and in a second Sam was laying on Jack's bed, shirtless and being straddled by Jack. Sam tugged at Jack's shirt, before finally managing to pull it over his head, exposing Jack's perfect body. Sam starred in awe. How could ever have ended up with a boyfriend as sexy as this. He was beyond amazing.. He was pure perfection.

Jack smiled warmly at him, but his eyes were black with lust. Sam ran his hands over Jack's perfectly sculpted chest, never once breaking eye contact. As Sam's fingers ran over Jack's belly button Jack shivered and let out a small groan. Jack smirked at Sam before lowering his head, kissing Sam's lips once before trailing kisses down his neck to his right nipple before taking it into his mouth and biting gently. Sam whimpered and arched his back a little and Jack began rolling his other nipple between his fingers.

Soon their clothes were strewn across the floor, leaving both of them in nothing but their underwear. Neither of them had stopped for air for a while so it was no surprise when Jack broke the kiss and gulped in air.

"Umm, Jacky. I don't want to go all the way tonight. Please don't be mad or anything.." Sam said, panting a little from lack of oxygen, as he lay down on the bed.

"I know baby, I want our first time to be a bit more special." Jack smiled and kissed Sam lovingly on the lips. "But we can still fool around tonight," Jack winked before grabbing Sam's erection through the silk boxes. Sam gasped and his eyelids fluttered in unexpected pleasure. Jack smirked, never taking his eyes off of Sam's face and slipped his hand into the younger mans boxes. He wrapped his hand around Sam, slowly pumping his fist. Watching as pleasure distorted his boyfriends face Jack ran his thumb over the head. Sam moans became louder as Jack's pace quickened. Jack could tell Sam wasn't going to last much longer so he lent forward, kissing and sucking on Sam's stomach.

"Fuck, Jack!" Sam moaned as his orgasm washed through him, cum covering his boxes and Jack's hand. Jack pulled his hand out and licked the cum off of it. Watching as Sam tried to bring his breathing back under control.

"Having some trouble catching your breath Sammy?" Jack asked, chuckling.

Sam just grinned and pulled Jack down for a kiss. Sam pulled back and crinkled his nose, tasting himself on Jack's tongue. Jack laughed before kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you Jack," Sam said, looking into Jack's eyes, "I know we haven't officially been together for over a few hours but it's something I've wanted to say to you for a while now. I really do love you."

Warmth rushed through Jack's body before he reached out and ran his fingers through Sam's dark hair. "Love you to Sammy, you're amazing." Jack whispered and lay Sam down, kissing him gently then lying down beside him. Sam curled into Jack's side and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist before falling into a deep sleep.

Jack watched him sleep for a few minutes, playing with his hair and drawing patterns on his skin. At that moment he felt like the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
